prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Nikaidou Takuya
(or Nicholas in the English Dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is a minor character who appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. He attends school at Oogai First Middle School. Appearance Takuya is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Unlike other male students, he unbuttons his collars, revealing a red shirt underneath. He has short and messy brown hair. He also has much darker skin than the rest of his friends. While wearing summer uniform, however, he doesn't wear his red shirt. Personality Takuya is arrogant, cocky, and mischievous. However, he is easily discouraged, especially if Mana is on the subject. But if he puts efforts on something, he will do it well. History Takuya, alongside Momota, first appeared as boys who got in a fight with other boys from another school. Luckily, Mana quickly stopped their quarrel. Later, him and Momota were shown outside the tower's entrance. He lamented on how the line is too long, and wished to be a crab so he could cut the lines. Shortly after, Mana noticed him and waved at them to wait in line. Takuya, knowing that they couldn't object Mana, followed her order and went behind her and Rikka. When the Crab Jikochuu attacked, Takuya was shocked at its presence and then escaped. In episode 2, Takuya, alongside Rikka, Momota, Juujou, and Mr Kido, went to see Mana in front of the lift of the entrance. When Mana told them that she was fine, Takuya was relieved. The next day, upon hearing Momota's comment on how Mana looked down, Takuya replied that it's about time she stopped being so energetic. Takuya and Momota only appeared in episode 3 during a flashback. Here, he commented that Mana will obviously be the next student council president. In episode 9, Takuya was surprised when he saw Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance chasing Ai from the classroom's window. In episode 10, Takuya and other male students were overjoyed to see Makoto in their class. He also commented about how "adorable" Makoto's behavior is. In episode 12, Takuya and Momota saw Saotome Jun's plead to Mana from behind the classroom. Later, some students who looked like them and Juujou were fighting with other students. In episode 31, Takuya was seen asleep alongside other students of Oogai First Middle School. In episode 32, when Mana encouraged the festival committee members to make the festival "a blast", Takuya got annoyed and said that she shouldn't overwork herself. He was surprised when Mana collapsed soon after. During the festival, he promoted his class' booth alongside Momota and Yashima. Yashima noticed that Takuya looked down and asked him to cheer up. When a student lost his balance when he climbed the campfire, Takuya warned him. After the campfire got damaged, Takuya immediately lifted a woodblock to re-arrange it, asking Momota's help beforehand. When Rikka asked him why he did so, he answered that they still have time before the afternoon. Then, he reminded them of Mana's words, that they need to make the festival "a blast". When Mana, Alice, and Aguri arrived in the schoolyard, Takuya and other students were working hard to re-arrange the campfire. When the Teacup Jikochuu attacked, Takuya and other students rushed to the campfire and told the Selfish to not touch the campfire. The Jikochuu ignored their words and attacked them, but the Cures immediately showed up and saved them. Takuya asked them who are are, but only Cure Heart replied. After that, Takuya and the others cheered the Cures. During the folk dance, Takuya and Momota were seeing the others dancing. Later, Momota pushed him around and he looked annoyed, making the other students laugh at them. In episode 47, Takuya watched the Cures' battle against Selfish King in the teacher's room. Later, he and Momota came to aid Jun. Jun thanked them for their help, and told the other citizens that they should help each other in need. In episode 48, Takuya and the rest of the school were surprised upon hearing Mana's taunt, which revealed her identity. Then, Takuya remembered when Cure Heart introduced herself during the school festival, and thought that no wonder she seemed familiar to him. Encouraged by this, Takuya rushed towards the window and shouted his encouragement to Mana, telling her that he's always with her. After Selfish King was defeated, Takuya came to Mana's side along with Momota, Yashima, and Juujou. Takuya then proceeded to scold Mana for making him and the others worried. In episode 49, Takuya ran towards Mana, but was stopped by Sebastian before he could reach her. After the Proto Selfish took the Cures down for the first time, he was seen alongside Momota and Juujou on top of a temple. When Juujou asked him to run somewhere safe, he replied that he'd rather stay there and watch the Cures fight, as he believed that it's the end for them if the Cures lost. As he sat down, he unconsciously told Mana to not die. During the epilogue, he and Momota were seen walking to the school together. Movie Appearances Takuya appears in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress'' alongside Momota. He and Momota were first seen carrying trashbins. As they approached Mana and her friends, Takuya said that she needs a partner to wear a wedding dress. When Mana asked him what did he mean, he replied that nobody would marry a "rare breed" like her. Both him and Momota laughed at it, until an angered Makoto attacked them with her broom. She told him to apologize for insulting Mana's dream. When Rikka said that "boys like to tease the person they like", Takuya got flustered and denied Momota's doubt. Makoto and Mana then scolded him, saying that if he likes someone, he needs to put his feelings properly into words and be honest of it. Then, Mana approached him, clung unto his left hand, and drew a heart mark on his palm as a "good luck charm" that could grant every wishes. As she questioned him about his crush, he got flustered again and pulled his left hand from Mana's grasp. He took his trashbin, told Momota to follow him, and ran away. Takuya got mentioned by Alice as she was informed about the incident, musing that he got himself in yet another quarrel against Mana. When Makoto asked her why does she know him, Alice answered that he was one of her classmates in elementary school. In Mana's Memory World, a younger version of Takuy appeared alongside Momota. When Mana asked them the whereabouts of Rikka and Alice, they replied that they never know such people. He was nowhere to be seen during Mana's wedding. Relationships Aida Mana - They have been friends since elementary school. Mana often scolds him for getting into fights with other boys. While he seemed antagonistic towards Mana at first, he secretly cares about her. In the end, he repays all the scoldings Mana did to him by scolding her back for making him and others worried. Momota - They have been friends since elementary school. While Takuya sometimes could be seen without Momota, Momota was never seen without Takuya. Momota respects him and calls him "Bro". Kenzaki Makoto - Like every male students in his class, Takuya is a fan of her. He even calls her "Makopi". Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, and Yashima - They have been friends since elementary school. Trivia * Takuya is the only one out of Mana's classmates who consistently calls her with her first name. The only time when he doesn't is during episode 32, where he called her "President" instead. * Takuya is the fourth male character to have an one-sided crush on the lead Cure of his series, following Hoshino Kenta, Chinen Daisuke, and Nakaro Mitsuru. * Takuya's first name was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself through Twitter. He shares his first name with his Japanese voice actor, Satou Takuya. * Takuya shares his voice actor with Mizushima Mitsuyoshi, a minor character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Minor characters